Lilly Bell
Lilly Bell (リリィ・ベル, Ririi Beru) is a member of the Hakuoh Academy Space Yacht Club. Appearance Lilly has brown skin, purple eyes, a bindi, and silver semi-parted hair which is styled up then down along the middle of her face to either side of her head (making a series of 'm' shapes). At school, Lilly wears the standard Hakuoh Academy uniform, and a blue Yacht Club hoodie during yacht club activities. During the yacht club's raid on the Princess Apricot, she wears a nurse costume, primarily white with blue Sailing 16. Personality & Character Though generally good-natured, Lilly is slightly mischievous, doing things like stealing Maki's bra while she is changing into a spacesuit Sailing 04 and putting capsaicin in Chiaki's curry . Background Lilly's background is mostly unknown, other than the fact she joined the yacht club at some point in the past, likely not long before the start of the series. Plot Recruitment Arc After Kane became the yacht club's advisor, during a long weekend, she went with the rest of the yacht club to perform pre-flight checks on the Odette II, ready for the practice cruise Sailing 02. She and several other first years went to open the hatch - she and Marika unlocked the electronic locks. She later reported to Kane in the ship's main corridor that she had finished checking the life support circulation systems. When Kane came onto the bridge, she was playing with a musical function on one of the consoles. After the reboot, she told Kane he had a visitor. Lilly was seen taking a test during the exams. After the exams and end-of-term assembly were over, she joined the other yacht club members, assembled on the lawn outside, ready for the trip into space. She called out to Misa when she arrived. When the Odette II departed from the relay station, Lilly was stationed on the electronic warfare console opposite the captain's seat. After one of the yards became stuck during mast deployment, Kane decide to take the first-year students on a spacewalk to fix the problem. While they were changing into their spacesuits, Lilly stole Maki's bra and chased her around, to her distress. Once they had changed into their spacesuits, the group gathered at the airlock and then proceeded to go outside the ship. After taking in the impressive view, they moved to where the yard was stuck. Lilly assumed a position on the yard with Chiaki in order to slide it past and deploy the mast. After the mast was raised to normal position, the group performed a full inspection then returned inside. When the Odette II made a turn, on course for the inner planets, Lilly was seated at the radar console. That night, Lilly headed for bed while Marika and Chiaki were left on watch. The next day, Lilly was present on the upper bridge when Marika explained the situation that they were facing. She laughed with the others at Jenny's joke about the bonus of a villain for their cruise. She was surprised that their enemies were after Marika and that Marika might become a pirate captain. Like the others, she was pleased when Marika suggested with confidence that they fight off the enemy themselves. Later, Lilly was at the electronic warfare console when Lynn was talking to Jenny and Marika about Marika's plan. When Marika came onto the bridge, on the night of the battle, Lilly was with Maki at the communications console and let Marika know nothing had happened yet. She then sent their check-in to control, updating their position and saying there were no problems. During the electronic attack, when the dummy system was 50% hacked and Marika asked whether the Odette II's systems were functioning normaly, Lilly confirmed that the normal comms were still being hacked and that the FTL comms were on standby. After the dummy system was 100% hijacked, Lilly informed the others that outside communications had ceased then read the Lightning 11's message for the Odette II to surrender. She stifled her laughter when Jenny made a joke regarding the Lightning 11's attempts to wake up what they probably thought were a bunch of idiot high school girls. Shortly after the Lightning 11's hijacked systems disappeared from Lynn's view, Lilly reported that the communication line had been shut down. She expressed relief when the Bentenmaru arrived to assist them, shortly after Marika had stopped the Lightning 11 firing on them by blinding the gunners. With the attack thwarted, the Odette II continued on its journey and Lilly made it safely back to the Sea of the Morning Star with the others. Golden Ghost Ship Arc Lilly was present in the club room when Gruier became a member of the yacht club and after greeting her, Lilly and the other first-years cheerfully carried Gruier off to the simulators. She was likely present on the Odette II for a practice cruise that was held for the graduating students and also to cover up Gruier's search for the Golden Ghost Ship with the Bentenmaru. She was also present when Marika learned that Gruier's stay at Hakuoh Academy had been extended and that Grunhilde had joined her, as well as when the new recruits introduced themselves to the yacht club, saying that they'd managed to get some new members after all. She then went with the other second-years to take the first-years to the simulators Sailing 13. Hakuoh Pirates Arc While Marika was contacting Show in the clubroom, Lilly was in the simulator control room assisting with an exercise for the first-years and curiously asked what Marika was up to. She was present when the yacht club learned that the Bentenmaru crew was in quarantine and happily agreed to help Marika Sailing 14. Lilly was present on the bridge when the Odette II left the relay station for the 'practice cruise'. After Maki remarked on how good the Kane dummy Lynn used to get clearance was, Lilly suggested they call her 'Cracker O'Lynn' to which Lynn told her not to give her weird nicknames. She then listened as Lynn reminded everyone to stay sharp during the extra pirating duties they were to perform and that Marika would be overseeing everything as the Bentenmaru's captain. After the group went over their plan of action, Lilly alerted Marika to the presence of some stowaways in the hangar, who turned out to be Gruier and Grunhilde. Once they had finished their preparations, the yacht club departed the Odette II and proceeded to head to the Bentenmaru. Once they had boarded the Bentenmaru, the yacht club gathered on the bridge. Though not knowing the exact launch procedure, the yacht club attempted to get the Bentenmaru underway, with Lilly operating the navigational console, though the first attempt was unsuccessful. Afterwards, Lilly asked if they should try again, but Chiaki reckoned that the result would likely be the same. At that point, Gruier brought out some snacks for everyone to eat while they thought things over, to everyone's delight. While everyone was enjoying the snacks, Marika was contacted by Show. Lilly and some of the others gathered round Marika as she listened and thanked Show when he gave them the instruction manual. With the manual in hand, the yacht club made launch preparations, giving an OK to Marika when ready. After the second attempt succeeded, Marika then decided to try an FTL jump, but there was nothing regarding them in the manual. They were then alerted to the imminent arrival of several military ships, investigating the earlier laser discharge. Lilly asked if they could shake them off, but Yayoi replied that the propellant wasn't stable enough yet. As everyone grew worried and with options limited, Marika decided to attempt a jump. The others assisted with programming the coordinates and flight plan, following the basic procedure Marika could recall. With little time to spare, the Bentenmaru successfully performed the FTL jump, to everyone's relief Sailing 15. After dinner, during which she put capsaicin in Chiaki's curry, Lilly settled down for the night, sharing a cabin with Ai, Maki, Natalia and Ursula. The next day, she was present on the bridge as Marika came in after oversleeping. After changing into her captain's uniform, Marika briefed the group on the details of their pirate job, a raid on the Princess Apricot. Though quite a few had some doubts over whether they would be able to pull it off, Marika reassured them and restored their determination. After Marika thanked them, the group moved to carry out their work. Lilly participated in the raid on the Princess Apricot with the rest of the yacht club, dressed as a nurse . Not long after celebrating their successful job, Lilly and the others learnt about Jenny's situation and quickly agreed to help rescue her. However before they could act, they were alerted to an approaching craft, which turned out to be Jenny herself flying a Silent Whisper. After Jenny was brought onboard and had an intimate reunion with Lynn, Lilly and the others observed the discussion with Show regarding the details of their new job. With the arrival of the Hugh and Dolittle fleet shortly afterwards, she and the others took their places on the bridge and worked to get the Bentenmaru to safety Sailing 17. Shortly after touching down after the FTL jump, the Bentenmaru was soon surrounded by the Hugh and Dolittle fleet. Lilly and the others worked to ensure that the ship avoided the enemy's attacks while Marika and Jenny discussed their next course of action. As the enemy was closing in, Marika informed them that their next destination would be Junigh Coolph's private ship, the Glorious Coolph, and they worked to help make their escape successful. On reaching the Glorious Coolph, Lilly was part of the boarding party that boarded the ship, discovering the revolutionary rally being held there. When Robert Dolittle arrived, Lilly and the others moved to protect Jenny before she and Marika exposed Robert's misdeeds. Afterwards, the group celebrated their second success with another party on the Bentenmaru, before returning home Sailing 18. Nebula Cup Arc (Anime-Only) Not long after returning home, Lilly and the rest of the yacht club travelled to the relay station during a weekend to carry out cleaning on the Odette II. A couple of days into the cleaning, she accompanied the rest of the club to the Bentenmaru to deliver Marika's lost ring Sailing 19. She later participated in the yacht club's race to decide the three representatives who would participate in the Nebula Cup, though she didn't qualify Sailing 20. On the day of the tournament, Lilly and the rest of the yacht club travelled to Calmwind and observed the race from the orbital station Sailing 21. Pirate Hunter Arc (Anime-Only) Lilly and the other second years helped Marika in planning a farewell cruise for the graduates Sailing 22. While Marika was attending the pirate's council, Lilly was having lunch outside with Mami, Sasha and Maki. They wondered how Marika was doing and hoped everything went well Sailing 25. Lilly was present on the Odette II, when the ship arrived at the site of the battle between the pirates and the Grand Cross, only to find that the battle was over. She and the other yacht members boarded the Parabellum to return to the Sea of the Morning Star while the graduates took over flying the ship. She was also among the yacht club members who greeted Chiaki at New Okuhama Airport Sailing 26. Abyss of Hyperspace During the spring break before the next year of school began, Lilly helped with the yacht club's preparations for their recruitment drive Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of HyperspaceMouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Chapter 1. The day after Marika brought Kanata to the Sea of the Morning Star, Lilly and the rest of the yacht club gathered together at Lynn's request. Lynn informed them of a mass information theft that had happened across New Okuhama City . They then watched as Lynn cooperated with the Bentenmaru crew in tracing the worm, eventually leading them to discover that it came from the security software provider. While the Bentenmaru tracked down the culprit, she and the rest of the yacht club helped Kanata solve the puzzle left behind by Kanata's father . Afterwards, Lilly and the rest of the yacht club began a decoy operation, spreading false information in order to cover for Marika and Kanata, and mislead the Yggdrasil Group. However after the two left on the Bentenmaru, they discovered a bug that had been placed on Odette-kun at the cleaners, rendering their efforts useless. Though Chiaki discouraged them from further action, Grunhilde's resolve moved them into convincing Chiaki to let them try to help Marika and Kanata . Lilly and the rest of the yacht club were present on the Odette II as it arrived at Hrbek Oda, with the Barbaroosa acting as an FTL booster. Under Chiaki's command, they engaged the Yggdrasil ships, allowing the Bentenmaru to go after the Advaseele. Later, they located and assisted with the recovery of the Advaseele from the depths of subspace after it had penetrated the X-Point . Skills & Abilities As a member of the yacht club, Lilly knows how to fly a dinghy from training simulations (though she hasn't flown one for real ) and has experience in operating certain systems found within the Odette II. She also has some knowledge of how to operate some systems aboard the Bentenmaru. Relationships Hakuoh Academy Yacht Club Lilly is on good terms with the other yacht club members, all of whom are friends with one another, and will help them out when possible. Gallery Hakuoh-academy-yacht-club.jpg|Lilly with members of the yacht club Hakuoh Pirates.jpg|Lilly among the Hakuoh Pirates Lilly Bell (Movie Manga Character Intro).png|Lilly (Movie Manga Character Introduction) Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Students Category:Articles requiring plot summaries Category:Characters requiring background entries Category:Work in progress